Happy Pretty Cure!
is the first series created by CureHibiki. This is a Japanese magical girl anime unofficially produced by Toei Animation and it is unofficially the beginning of the second generation of Pretty Cure. The series' themes are happiness, crystals, rainbows and friendship. Special: References in Happy Pretty Cure! Story : Happy Pretty Cure! Episodes Mirai Junko was once a original shy fourteen year old girl but when she is attacked by Sorbet, a general of Bittersweet, she is is rescued by two legendary warriors, Cure Luck and Cure Chance. But as soon as they came, Junko watches as they are defeated and trapped in crystals. In her panic, she notices the two Cures had left behind their transformation devices, and she grabs one of them and transforms into Cure Destiny! Joined by Aokawa Yoshiko and Hoshimiya Airi, Junko battles the generals of Bittersweet in hopes that she'll be able to rescue Cure Luck and Cure Chance. Along the way, the three girls meet the fairies Happiness and Smile, who give them more insight of being Pretty Cure and how to defeat Bittersweet. Characters Main Cures / - The shy, quiet protagonist who usually relies on Yoshiko to help her with battling Bittersweet. She has many goals set before her, one if them being to rescue Cure Luck and Cure Chance. She loves to read and she is very good with sports. As Cure Destiny, her theme colour is pink and her catchphrase is "For the smiles and laughs, I will protect everyone!". / - The cheerful, smart girl who loves helping others and always lends a helping hand to anyone who needs it. Yoshiko is full of happiness and very good with her studies and is always looking for her own happiness, which she has yet to achieve. As Cure Bliss, her theme colour is blue and her catchphrase is "With happiness in my heart, I will defeat you!". / - The friendly, lovable girl who works as a waitress at Kirari Foods. Airi loves to see all her customers smile while eating the food from Kirari Foods and she is very good with arguments, sometimes going so far that others take it that she is trying to make them look dumb. As Cure Desire, her theme colour is yellow and her catchphrase is "Feel my love and you will be back to normal!" Other Cures Allies - The mascot partner Cure Luck who had been hiding along with Smile during their defeat in Episode 1. Happiness feels bad about not protecting her partner and tried many times in the series to run away and save Cure Luck herself but was persuaded by Junko to stay and they will find away together to get her back. She ends her sentences with "~hapi!". - The mascot partner of Cure Chance is had hid along with Happiness in her defeat in Episode 1. Smile can be quite harsh with what she says, sometimes making the Cures upset, even though she never meant to make them upset. She is very brave and careless and always does things without thinking first. She ends her sentences with "~mairu!" - The older brother of Yoshiko who finds out about Junko and Yoshiko being Pretty Cure in Episode 2. Ichiro is known to worry very easily and hates to see others down and isn't sure about his sister fighting Bittersweet at first. He has a strong battle spirit though and aids the Cures in battles almost all the time. Bittersweet Items Category:Happy Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Happiness Themed Series Category:Rainbow Themed Series Category:Crystals Themed Series Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:User:CureHibiki